


Hideout

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he wants her, she’ll never fully understand. There are plenty of females here at the prison, women far closer to his age than Beth, but for some reason he’s chosen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the months after season three, with Rick and Beth in an established relationship. For the sake of my piece of mind, and the TWD writers lack of specific timelines, Beth is 18 here.

“We’ve got half an hour at best,” Beth whispers softly, her lips pressed lightly to Rick’s own. “I know Carl’s got Judy tonight but she could always wake up. He loves her but he ain’t interested in a cryin’ baby in his room at two in the mornin’.”

He can feel her as she smiles against his cheek, the ghost of Beth’s breath trailing along the skin there.

Rick grins back, pressing a fast kiss to the blonde’s temple. “It’s enough time,” he promises.

“Wish I could spend the whole day with you,” she admits with a soft shiver, enjoying the way Rick’s fingertips trail along the sides of her arms. “Wish everybody knew you were mine; that they didn’t care if I was sleepin’ in your bed.”

Groaning aloud at the thought, Rick bends forward just far enough to begin pressing kisses to the pale flesh of her neck. “Someday soon,” he promises her.

Moaning tenderly, Beth tilts her head to the right in order to allow him better access. The scruff of his beard still tickles as it rubs against her skin, but she’s long past the point of minding it.

Her own hands trailing along Rick’s chest, she’s quick to hike up the edge of the fabric in order to dip her fingers inside. His stomach muscles jerking slightly beneath her movements, Beth works on touching and kneading at the soft flesh she finds there.

One thing Beth really loves about being with Rick is the hair there, sprinkled all across his chest and stomach. There’s just something about it that drives her wild—maybe because it’s a reminder of just how manly he is.

He’s a man, plain and simple. A man with wants and desires and the means to make all of Beth’s own urges come true. Not only is Rick a man with the ability to make her come like she’s never been able to before, but he actually _wants_ to do so.

Why he wants her, she’ll never fully understand. There are plenty of females here at the prison, women far closer to his age than Beth, but for some reason he’s chosen her. Rick desires her—it sends a thrilling shiver through her body just thinking about it.

“You love me?” Beth breathes out softly, panting slightly and arching her body so it presses nearer to Rick’s own. She already knows he does, but she loves hearing him say it out loud anyway; to validate its existence.

Working the blonde’s tank top up and over her body, he tosses it aside. Looking Beth’s way, she can see it in Rick’s eyes just how much he truly does. Beth’s heart speeds up as she watches him watching her.

“You know I love you,” he responds sincerely, one hand reaching forward to cup her cheek and the other to cup along her exposed right breast.

When they’d had sex for the first time, Beth had been nearly red with embarrassment when she’d initially been exposed to him like this.

After she had originally started realizing her feelings for Rick, and after he’d begun showing interest in return, she’d struggled with sharing herself with him sexually.

But once they had finally managed to get to that point, with Beth standing in this very same storage closet inside the prison they call home, nothing else seemed to matter. With Rick looking at her in the way he had been that night—the way he is right now—she’d known instantly that she’d made the right choice in being with him.

It wasn’t the sex itself that changed her—although that had been amazing on its own. But the look in Rick’s eyes as he held her that night; the soft touch of his fingertips against her skin and affectionate whispers of appraisal in her ear? That had meant everything.

“I love you, too.” Pulling him back towards her, Beth initiates another kiss.

His lips pressing tightly to her own, Rick takes over. Massaging his hands along her lower and upper back both, he pokes his tongue out to swipe along Beth’s lower lip. Allowing him to enter, he deepens their kiss.

The room is small and messy, but they make do. It’s been their hideout, their safe haven, for the months now they’ve been needing to use it.

Pulling back, and with her breathing heavy as it falls from her slightly parted lips, Beth begins focusing her attention on unclasping the button on Rick’s jeans.

He stands still, allowing for her to unhook it. Once the zipper sounds, his lips return to her body, this time trailing small kisses all along her clavicle and both breasts.

“Rick,” Beth whines, her eyes shutting tightly as she takes a moment to soak up the pleasure. “Take your pants off,” she mumbles finally.

Pulling back, Rick does as told. Beth follows along after, shucking her own jeans off before tossing them aside in the spot where Rick had thrown both his jeans and shirt.

“Come here,” Rick groans, his own voice gruff with arousal. Beth does as told, stepping closer and pressing their bodies together. Her bare chest presses against his own, his hair there tickling her nipples slightly, causing yet another shiver to fall from her body.

“Your skin is so warm,” Rick tells her, both hands wandering all over Beth’s body. Eventually they settle on her ass, cupping her bottom tightly and forcing his erection to press against her hip.

Their kiss resuming, Beth moans upon feeling his cock as it makes contact with her body. Repositioning herself so that he lines up with her center, the both of them still clothed in their underwear, her hips begin to move. She rocks her body against Rick’s own, causing a delicious friction Beth rapidly wants more of.

“Fuck,” Rick whispers harshly against her mouth, grinding her lower half harder against his own.

With both hands still grabbing her ass, and with his front pressed tightly to hers, he begins pushing her backwards.

She follows his lead, their kiss never breaking, and it only takes three steps or so before her back hits the cool cement of the wall. Beth jumps slightly upon the initial chilly contact, but doesn’t make to shy away from it.

“I want you so bad,” Beth admits, her hands running up Rick’s back and neck before finally settling in his hair. Pulling slightly at the curls, she meets his lips for one more brief kiss.

“Yeah?” Rick responds, his tone teasing. Pulling away, Beth watches with heavy anticipation as he drops to his knees. “How bad?”

“God Rick,” Beth swallows thickly, her hands still tangled within his hair as he begins blowing a stream of breath along the both of her thighs. “So badly, please” she nearly whimpers.

Pushing her underwear off to the side, Rick exposes her and places a long, wet kiss to her center.

Groaning loudly, Beth works on lifting her right leg. One good thing about small spaces is the fact that there’s always something nearby to lean on. Positioning her foot to rest along an empty storage shelf nearby, she stands exposed, both legs parted wide in front of him.

Eyeing her hungrily, Rick returns his mouth. Beth helps to hold her underwear out of the way, her other hand trailing from his hair to his shoulder. There she squeezes every once in a while, panting and moaning as Rick licks at her pussy.

It’s experiences like this that continually thrill her; the feel of his lips pressed to her most intimate of spots, his beard scratching at the flesh there. Beth likes the burn, too. It only increases her desire. She doesn’t think she’ll ever stop loving the feel of Rick between her legs.

With every flick of his tongue against her clit, Beth digs her nails further into the flesh of his shoulder, crying out.

Pressing her lower half closer to his face, she begins grinding lightly. Rick allows her to do so, continuing to lap her up with one of his hands on her stomach to keep her steady.

Moaning as quietly as she can, Beth allows for her release to hit her. A wave of pleasure strikes, straight from her center and veering off in both directions. Her orgasm sends shivers of ecstasy through her entire body, from her head all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Rick rides it out with her, his mouth on her heat for as long as she keeps him there.

Eventually Beth pushes him away, her clit now too sensitive for his mouth to be on her there. Removing her foot from the storage shelf, she places it back on the ground.

Rick pulls back easily before standing and removing his boxers. His erection springs free, jutting out and leaking precum from the head as his boxer’s pool along his feet. He kicks them aside.  

Still breathing heavily, Beth is quick to spit in her hand and wrap it around his length.

A strong groan is pulled from Rick’s gut as she touches him, working him over carefully and with rapid strokes. Every once in a while she’ll pause, twisting her fingertips over the top of the head. Smiling, Beth loves the breathy pants Rick always releases when she does that.

“Need to fuck you now,” he eventually growls out, pushing her hand from off of his erection.

Beth does as requested, dropping the appendage to her side.

Rick makes a quick reach for the pants he’d abandoned earlier, pulling out a condom. “Glenn’s stash,” he tells her with a grin, working on opening the foil package.

Beth’s soft laugh and crinkled nose is mixed parts amusement and disgust, knowing good and well the reason Glenn has a need for them. She works quickly on removing her own panties, tossing them aside.

Once the condom is rolled on, Rick pulls her close again and signals for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

She does so, her stomach fluttering at the thought of Rick fucking her, hot and hard against the wall. He grabs tightly to her hips and she jumps, draping her legs on either side of his body.

“Yeah, fuck,” Beth whispers airily, her eyes closing. She can feel Rick’s slick cock as it rubs lightly against her. With one hand still around Beth’s midsection, and her body pressed tightly in between his own and the wall, Rick uses his other hand to guide his erection to her pussy.

Swiping the head of his cock across the length of Beth’s center a few times over, she mewls eagerly in anticipation. Finally, he aligns himself up with her entrance.

Too eager to go too slow, Beth begins pressing down. His head slips in easily, pulling a loud groan from Rick. The hand he had been using to guide himself into her returns to her side, fingers grasping her hip in attempts to keep her up.

Beth begins twisting her lower half slightly, pushing down further onto his slicked cock. She’d gotten really wet earlier, with Rick’s lips pressed against her heat, and so he slides in home with relative ease.

Sighing softly, her body content with being connected to Rick’s own in such an intimate way, Beth stills momentarily. Bringing her lips forward, she kisses him with passion.

“You’re so warm,” Rick tells her, panting as he pulls back. Admiring her glistening lips, he presses his forehead against her own. His hands moving carefully, he touches every inch of the skin of her back before finally settling on gripping her ass once more. “So good,” he groans. Beth holds firmly to both of his shoulders in response, her back still pressed tightly to the wall as she watches him with half lidded eyes.

He begins thrusting, their foreheads still resting together. Rick goes slow at first, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in, unable to stop his smile from spreading as he watches Beth coming undone in front of his very eyes.

“Rick,” she whines loudly, probably louder than she should have. Pulling at his shoulders, she does her best to meet his thrusts. “Keep going,” she pants out before closing her eyes and dropping her head. It hits the wall behind her with a dull thud, both too preoccupied to really pay much mind to it.

Rick watches intently, enjoying the look of pure delight on Beth’s face. Her blonde hair, coming loose from the ponytail she’d had it in earlier, splays out aimlessly against the light flesh of her shoulders. Pieces of it stick to her cheeks and forehead, the sweat on her face causing the hair to cling. He likes the red of her face the most, though. Her pale skin is colored pink from her arousal, signifying the thorough fuck Rick is currently giving to her. 

“Harder, faster, please,” Beth whines breathlessly.

 Close himself, Rick does as told and picks up speed. His nails digging into the flesh of the back of her thighs, he does his best to pound into her with everything he has.

The speed increasing, Beth’s soft moans begin to increase as well. Soon their movements turn frantic, with Rick’s entire body pressed to Beth’s as he fucks her deep. Clutching at his back fiercely, Beth rides the rest of Rick’s thrusts out.

Moaning with a sense of finality, Beth comes once more. Her body tensing around Rick’s cock, he thrusts into her two more times. Stilling, and buried to the hilt inside of her, he comes himself with a throaty groan. His head presses into the crook of Beth’s neck as he does so.

Eventually, once they’ve calmed down and caught their breath, he presses a quick kiss to her cheek before helping Beth back down. Both feet once more firmly planted on the floor, Beth can’t help in giggling softly.

Tying the filled condom and setting it aside, Rick makes a mental note of remembering to toss it into the trash once they’ve left.

“What are you laughin’ about?” He asks her, mirth in his own tone as he begins to redress.

Shrugging, Beth gathers her own clothes as well. “I’m just happy,” she tells him sincerely. Pausing in his movements to button his shirt back up, Rick reaches out for her.

She follows him easily, allowing him to pull her in.

Pressing a long, slow kiss to her lips, he cups Beth’s chin within his hand. “You’re somethin’ else,” he tells her after a moment, pulling away.

She grins, blushing softly as she watches him. “I’m your somethin’ else, at least,” she whispers softly.

Something within Rick’s eyes change upon hearing her say so, a slight sparkle to the blue already there in abundance. Sighing, gratified by the day’s events, he nods slowly. “Yeah, guess you are.”

They finish dressing quietly, comfortable in each other’s silence.   

* * *

Daryl, from his position up in the perch, quiets upon noticing two figures as they make their way through the cellblock. He almost grabs for his knife before realizing that they’re not walkers.

Curiously, he squints in their direction. He spots the entangled hands first, that much apparent as he looks on.

After a moment or so, and with the closer they get, the easier it is to see that it’s Rick and Beth. Too enthralled in one another, they never notice him watching.

Their faces are soon illuminated to some extent by the moon shining in.

Observing the twosome in mild amusement and disbelief, Daryl releases a soft snort once he knows that they’re both back in their separate cells.    

“Figures,” he grumbles goodheartedly and with a shake of the head.

Grabbing his crossbow from its spot perched nearby and against the wall, Daryl stands and makes his way down the steps, headed to take over watch.


End file.
